


In the Past

by touchfinish



Series: What the Future Holds [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ignoring a lot of Season 3 right now, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: Continuation of 'What the Future Holds'. It's not necessary that you read the other story to understand this one. However, I do feel like both stories answer some questions the other leaves unanswered.If you already read the first story in the series, I really appreciate you continuing with this one and hope you're enjoying the storylines. Word of warning for this story, there are some inaccuracies in a later chapter that do not hold true to one character's powers.Summary:Future Kara Danvers wakes up in the past and seeks out Lena. However, the Lena she finds isn't the Lena she expects. How can Future Kara and Past Lena work together to switch the Karas back to their rightful time?





	1. Present Day/5 Years Ago

**Prologue (Future Kara in the past)**

Kara’s mouth feels like she ate saw dust, and her head is pounding. The noise from the sun lamps are giving her a splitting headache. Grunting, she sits up and clicks the lamp closest to her off. She’s been changed into comfortable clothing, thankfully, and she knows her sister is the one she needs to express her gratitude to for this act of kindness.

 

Stumbling, Kara plants her feet on the floor and makes her way to her shoes and socks. Quickly slipping them on using the wall as a support, she blearily scribbles a note to her sister stating she was going home to recover. Her super suit has been placed in a bag beside them which she grabs so she doesn’t forget it. She has no clue why Alex would bring her here and not home to Lena. Lena has had sunlamps at their apartment for ages. The annoying buzzing on her ones at home is much quieter.

 

Deciding the best decision is to fly, she takes off from the DEO and soars high enough not to accidentally run into any buildings. That’s the last thing she needs to do with a headache she has. She’s pretty sure this is what a migraine must feel like. It’s excruciating.

 

She uses the sliding glass door at her and Lena’s penthouse apartment to let herself in. Kicking off her shoes, Kara strips as she walks into their bedroom. Dropping her super suit just inside the door. Stumbling as quietly as possible as she goes. Barely able to keep her eyes open, Kara moves based on memory alone. Her mind solely focused on cuddling up to her wife beneath their covers.

 

When she finally finds the bed, she strips down to underwear and a tank top. Shuddering when she climbs in between the cool sheets. Kara hears Lena begin to stir in her sleep. Trying to help Lena remain asleep, Kara hurriedly shifts to wrap herself around the pale form beside her. Burying her face into the black mane of hair, both women relax and fall into a contented slumber.

 

**(Past) Lena’s Place**

 

Lena has been in a lot of twisted situations lately, but never has she been so confused by a situation she finds herself in. Oddly enough, it’s not even a bad situation for once. It’s simply a surprising one.

 

Upon awakening, Lena realized she had never felt better. She felt warm and secure. Like nothing in the world could bother her. It took a full minute before she realized the cause of the wonderful feeling. Another person was in bed with her. Her alarm at finding someone in her bed morphed into confusion when she realized it was Kara. Further confusion arose when she realized Kara and her both had far too little clothing on. As their bedtime attire both seemed to consist of flimsy pajamas last night.

 

Lying in bed now, Lena realizes Kara is wrapped around her like an ivy plant. Heavily asleep with no signs of waking. Moving carefully, Lena rolls over beneath the heavy weight of Kara’s limbs. She’s face to face with the blonde.

 

_How did Kara get in her apartment?_

Studying her friend, Lena’s heart begins to beat a little unsteadily. They’ve been this close before, sure, but they’ve yet to have a sleepover of any kind. Why now? Why break into Lena’s place to have on? Unable to resist the need for answers further, Lena begins to poke at the blonde.

 

 _“Kara.”_ Lena whispers.

 

“Mmm,” Kara mumbles, “stop. I want to sleep.”

 

“Don’t you have work today?” Lena teases. She knows her and Kara both have to work today. In fact, Lena remembers making breakfast plans with her yesterday to start their work day off right.

 

“I spent the night at the DEO, can’t you just cover for me?” Kara burrows deeper into the covers. Not yet opened her eyes.

 

Lena’s brow draws together in confusion, “Why were you at the DEO?”

 

“Alien attack,” Kara shrugs sleepily.

 

 _“You were attacked by an alien?!”_ Lena panics. Her tone rises and she sits up in bed. Pulling the covers back from Kara’s face.

 

Kara finally rolls onto her back. Squinting up at Lena with confusion, “Yeah, like every other day. Do you have pregnancy brain or something already?”

 

 _“Excuse you?!”_ Lena snaps offended.

 

“Geez, Lena,” The blonde groans throwing her arm over her face, “what’s going on with you?”

 

“ _Me?!_ What about you? Alien attacks and sneaking in for a sleepover?”

 

Kara stills from where she’s laying. Hearing Lena’s heavy breathing and pounding heart. Something isn’t right. Finally, Kara moves her arm and studies Lena. Panic and confusion are etched into lines on her face. Glancing around the room, Kara finally understands where Lena’s panic is coming from.

 

Kara shoves Lena out of her way as gently as possible as she springs out of bed. Mind whirling as she takes in the room. _Oh, Rao._ It’s Lena’s old room. Her room before they got married, or moved in together. It was her room before they even started _dating._

 

“What year is it?” Kara demands. Heart and head pounding in sync. The spinning room making her feel as though she might throw up.

 

“It’s-” Lena begins but screams when Kara drops to the floor. “Kara! Kara!”


	2. Lena and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to put things in the right order, Future Kara has to reveal the truth to Past Lena.

Lena sets a glass of water on the floor beside Kara. From her view, Kara’s head is face down resting on bent knees. Her blonde locks hiding her from view as she processes the fact that she’s not in the time she assumed she was in. Lena wants to respond the same way, but she figures one of them has to keep it together.

 

_And there’s about a hundred questions Lena still wants answered._

 

“So,” Lena kneels down beside her. She’s slipped on sweats and a hoodie, but Kara hasn’t quite made it that far yet. Kara had only been out a moment, most likely due to the shock of everything accompanied with the time travelings, but still hasn’t moved much. The clothes Lena’s offered her are still beside her on the floor. From her curled up position, Lena’s not even sure Kara’s breathing she’s so unresponsive.

 

“Kara,” Lena whispers laying a hand on top of her friend’s head. Stroking downward reassuringly. This finally gets the other girl to move.

 

Kara catches Lena’s hand as the last of her hair snakes through pale fingers. She shifts their hands apparently searching for something on Lena’s. She’s not sure what she’s searching for exactly, but Kara’s despondent expression tells her she doesn’t find it. Not that the disappointment of her fruitless search makes Kara let go of her hand either.

 

“So, you woke up in the DEO?” Lena asks softly.

 

Kara nods, “Yeah, I wondered why Alex left me there.”

 

“Why were you attacked by an alien?”

 

Kara finally blinks up at Lena with wide eyes. Her expression is shocked and doe like. “Uh- I, uh- umm,”

 

Lena arches her brow at her.

 

“Past me is going to be sooo upset.” Kara mutters laying her head back on her knees but not releasing Lena’s hand.

 

“Where is past you?”

 

“In the future with you, probably,” Kara shrugs.

 

Lena tilts her head at her, looking similar to an adorable puppy trying to see around their own nose, “Are we roommates or something?”

 

Kara just huffs a chuckle, “Roommates, gal pals, you can ask Alex for more terms.”

 

“Alex? Your sister? Why would I ask….. oh.” Lena falls back onto her bottom.

 

_Ask the gay Danvers._

“Ohhhhh…..” Lena begins to panic, “but you’re not, I mean, I guess I’ve never asked, you’ve only dated guys.”

 

“We both have helped each other remove a boyfriend each from the face of Earth already, right?” It’s a weak joke, and Kara’s really not sure how much has happened at this point in time. She has a rough guess based on the date Lena showed her on her phone.

 

“Are you… bi then?”

 

“Only for you,” Kara grins up at her lazily.

 

Lena’s tone is sarcastic when she responds, “Smooth.”

 

Kara sighs and finally stands up, releasing Lena’s hand. She bends down to begin slipping on clothes over her underwear and tank top. It’s not until Kara’s bent down that Lena spies her odd necklace. While Kara is bent over pulling on her pants, Lena reaches out toward the necklace.

 

“They’re my wedding rings, the first few broke because I forgot to take them off while fighting aliens.” Kara explains with a false assumption.

 

Lena’s face reflects growing confusion, “Do you quit your job at CatCo to fight aliens with Alex?”

 

“What- Lena, no I’m-,” Kara’s eyes widen in understanding, “Oh, Rao, you don’t know yet.”

 

“What don’t I know?”

 

Kara looks guilty. Meek expression, fidgeting, and sideways glances to avoid eye contact.

 

“Kara,”

 

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to go,” Kara mutters fingering the rings on her necklace.

 

“Well, I need more explanation than that.”

 

“Wait here.”

 

Lena feels like she only just blinks but Kara’s gone through a complete change. Her borrowed clothes have been swapped for a familiar outfit. Blue, red, and form fitting, a flowing cape draped across her shoulders.

 

“Kara,” Lena’s trembling. Stunned beyond belief. _Supergirl._ The costume she’s seen every time she’s been rescued _by Supergirl._ One of the only people that’s always been on her side. Suddenly, her mind is racing.

 

_I flew here… on the bus._

 

The oddly timed disappearances begin to connect in Lena’s mind. Her growing repair bill for CatCo that nobody seems to think is odd when holes appear in the ceiling. How cryptic some of Kara’s excuses are. Why she never seems tipsy on girls’ night.

 

 _The amount of food she eats._  

 

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara finally admits. The rest of her admission is a complete blur of information overload. Lena listens and tries to process, but everything pours out of Kara. It starts at the phantom zone, to her meeting the Danvers, and all the years leading up to her decision to become Supergirl. Why she still hides her identity. Explaining why she did everything. How she came to this point.

 

“And I know it’s going to sound fake, but I swear I didn’t tell you because you’re a Luthor. I didn’t because... because… you’re my normal. With you, I’m- Kara. Just Kara.” The blonde concludes.

 

She’s still in her Supergirl getup. Kara, _her Kara_ , isn’t even touching the ground. She’s been floating while she paced nervously for the past fifteen minutes.

 

“You’re floating,” is all Lena tells her.

 

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles as she lands with a soft thump.

 

“In the future,” Lena begins, “I’m married to Supergirl, _the Supergirl_ , of Krypton. Also known as Kara Danvers?”

 

Kara bobs her head up and down, “Or Kara Zor-El.”

 

“And you’ve time traveled and switched places with _my Kara_?” Lena seeks clarification.

 

Kara smiles, “I’m _yours_ at any point in time.”

 

“I need a drink,” Lena’s had enough.

 

It’s too much at one time, and she just needs a minute. Finally getting off the floor where she’s sat listening to Kara’s explanation, she leaves to go towards her kitchen. Where her fully stocked bar is. Screw the fact that it’s not even noon, _she’s already had a day._

 

Kara follows her after she’s used super speed to change back into her borrowed clothes. She watches Lena sip the drink she’s made herself. Where she sighs and rubs at her eyes like she has a headache. Kara feels awful. She remembers how long it took Lena to process this news the first time she told her, but she doesn’t have that kind of time now.

 

“I need your help.” Kara finally admits sliding up beside Lena at the bar.

 

Lena’s expression tells her that she thinks Kara has lost her mind, “You’re Supergirl, from the future, and you need my help?”

 

Kara sighs, her Lena always has this issue too. The self-doubt. Not understanding just how valuable Lena is as a person. “I always need your help, Lena. I can’t be Supergirl alone.”

 

“I’m sure Alex and the DEO will help you,” Lena waves her off. Pale hands tip back the glass with amber liquid as she downs the last of it. Placing the glass on the bar only to refill it.

 

“I don’t want to tell them about it, the less people that know the better.”

Lena chuckles humorlessly, downing another glass of amber liquid, “I’m not going to be of any help.”

 

Kara stops Lena before she can refill it a third time, “You are because I _know_ what you can do. I’ve already _seen_ you do it.  You just have to be sober to do it.” Kara stares pointedly at Lena’s hand around the bottle until she finally releases it with a sigh.

 

“Please don’t make me.” Lena mutters resting her head in her hand.

 

“Ahhh,” Kara smiles softly, and stands behind Lena wrapping her arms around her in a hug, “you act like you can tell me ‘no’ still.”

 

Kara rests her head on Lena’s shoulder and places a chaste kiss on a pale expanse of neck that sends Lena’s pulse ricocheting. A red flush rises up her body.

 

Lena coughs and is thankful she wasn’t swallowing a drink, “Uhhh, Kara.”

 

“Hmm?” Kara purrs into her neck.

 

“You’re uhhh,” a giggle surprises Lena when Kara teases her sides, “stop that.” She snaps, annoyed. The annoyance quickly dissolves when Kara goes back to nuzzling her neck with her nose and lips. “I don’t even know where to start.”

 

“I’ll help,” Kara easily promises.

 

Lena tries desperately to clear her throat and maintain her composure. “Okay, where do we start.”

 

“Hmm. How about showers and breakfast?”

 

“Yeah?” Lena’s voice is strangled.

 

“Yep!” Kara suddenly sounds cheerful and plants a kiss on Lena’s cheek. Stepping out of her space, finally. “Order breakfast from downstairs. A stack of pancakes, bacon, two eggs, toast, and juice. _Not the organic kind._ I’m gonna get a shower. You’re the best!”

 

Lena’s in a complete daze as she processes what Kara said, “Wait, what?”

 

“We’ll come back and look at L-Corp and DEO files to figure this out after we’re ready for the day. Don’t worry!” Kara throws her answer over her shoulder as she disappears back towards the bedroom.

 

Lena can’t believe this is real.


	3. Team Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Kara and Past Lena begin working on a way to switch the Kara's back. The character of focus jumps between Kara and Lena here a bit. I try to write third person, but with them being in separate places attention does shift some. I'll let you know who the focus is on.

**_Lena's Penthouse_ **

Lena does exactly as Kara told her. She orders both of them breakfast, specifying organic everything even though Kara told her not to. If Kara had spent the night fighting aliens, she needs some organic nutrients.

 

“I’m starved!” Kara sighs coming out of the bathroom.

 

Lena had used the second bathroom to get ready at the same time. When the food arrived, she had let the man in with the cart full of food and thanked him with a generous tip. His face had registered shock when the door opened to only one person.

 

“So where do you think we should start today?”

 

“Well,” Kara contemplates for a moment while she inhales some eggs, “I guess figuring out what alien your Kara was fighting last night.”

 

“Why do you assume it was my Kara?”

 

“I’d know if I fought an alien last night. Which I didn’t do.” The blonde explains.

 

“What were you doing last night instead?” Lena fishes for information.

 

Kara smiles at her with chipmunk like cheeks.

 

“Swallow first,” Lena sighs rolling her eyes.

 

“It was date night, and for once it didn’t get interrupted. Alex is lucky I didn’t switch places with this Kara while I was still…” A blush spreads across Kara’s cheeks at the thought. It’s not like DEO professionals hadn’t seen her _in her birthday suit_ , so to speak, but they only saw her that way when she was hurt.

 

“ _Oh,”_ Lena’s eyes are blown wide at that admission.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So how do we know what alien you fought?” Lena seems determined to be on task now.

 

Kara shrugs, “Check the DEO database.”

 

“Can’t you?” Lena cocks an eyebrow at her.

 

“Only if I go in the DEO and use a computer there. I don’t hack the DEO for fun.” Kara’s tone implies something Lena’s not comfortable with.

 

“Are you implying I hack the DEO for fun?” Offense colors her tone.

 

Kara smirks at her and pushes her glasses up, “Even if you don’t right now, you _could,_ right?”

 

Lena leans backs in her seat with a huff. Kara laughs cheerfully at her response. Leaning forward, the blonde’s hand lands on Lena’s leg and pink lips grace Lena’s cheek for a moment.  It makes Lena blush hard. Her lips curl up in pleasure, and the sappy flustered way she stares at Kara would undermine the tough, evil ‘Luthor’ label that comes with her name.

 

“I’ll be at my computer.” Lena murmurs before she walks away from Kara to collect herself.

* * *

 

**_Lena's Home Office_ **

Three hours later, Lena has hacked into the DEO database and sends Kara off to Supergirl’s last known alien fight. It’s surprisingly easy for Lena to hack into the database, and she makes a mental note to contact the DEO about it. No one should be able to track Kara this easily while she’s trying to save the city.

 

_Kara._

 

Lena shakes her head and sighs at the thought of her best friend. Who, someday, becomes her wife. What’s more, Kara is _Supergirl_. Lena’s thoughts turn dark thinking about how Lillian or Lex will react to finding out she marries a super.

 

To be fair, it’s not like Lena hadn’t _thought_ about Kara romantically. Hitherto this moment, it was just Kara Danvers. Her best friend whom she likes as more than just a friend. Except, Kara is basically her _only_ friend right now. So, why would she mess that up by trying to date her?

 

 _Crap_.

 

How many friends does she even have at this point? Lena had been loosely counting Supergirl in her friend group because… she kept saving her life at least… that kind of made them friends, right? Well, looks like she really only does have one friend.

 

_“Lena?”_

 

Kara’s voice startles Lena out of her musings when it comes on over the speaker system. Lena had connected Kara’s Bluetooth to her computer so they could communicate while she was out. It had taken a few moments to make sure the DEO couldn’t pick up their signal, but Lena was confident no one could over hear them now.

 

“Yes, Kara?”

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Lena purses her lips. _Thinking about how embarrassingly small my friend group is,_ is Lena’s first thought. Of course, that’s not what Lena says. That’s way too depressing to admit.

 

“I’m just skimming through some files.” Lena tries to make her tone sound casual and lost in thought. Like she’s really just shifting through files.

 

“Really?” Lena knows Kara doesn’t believe her now, “It kind of felt like you were stressing about something.”

 

“Is that a super power too?” Lena sighs brushing her hair back from her face. Feeling lucky Kara can’t see her right now.

 

“No,” Kara’s smile can be heard in her voice, “for some reason this power only works with you.”

 

“Lucky me,” Lena responds sarcastically.

 

“You are lucky, I just got here. So, we don’t have to talk about it right now.” Lena hears the thud of Kara’s landing over the speaker.

 

“See anything?”

 

“Wait a second,” Kara tells her. Then, the line falls silent for a minute. Lena supposes Kara is looking around for signs, but she has no clue what she’d be looking for.

 

“Lena?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you run a search through the DEO database for an image if I send it to you?”

 

“Of course,” Lena promises quickly pulling up the right page to run the search.

 

When Kara’s image comes through, Lena runs it through the DEO database. The picture appears to be typical street art, but something about it seems alien.

The most prominent part of the work seems to be the circle done in a bright blue. Around the ring, in a darker blue, are characters of some sort that Lena doesn’t recognize. The rest of the tag is a jumble of lines Lena can’t connect to the rest of the work.

 

Lena decides to go for broke and run it through the police database as well.

 

“Well?” Kara hums over the speaker. Impatient to see if anything turns up.

 

Lena’s second search provides a plethora of results that her first search did not. Roughly twenty-four tags of the same variety have been documented in different parts around the city. All in run down areas, one of them even being an area Lena had been looking to fix up.

 

“Lena?”

 

“Okay, Kara,” Lena chuckles lightly at the impatience, “the DEO didn’t have anything, but the police have been documenting the graffiti as vandalism for a while now. All in different parts of the city.”

 

“Can you do a search for the most recently documented tags?”

 

“One second,” Lena gets back to work, “what do you know about the species?”

 

“The species home planet fell into a type of dictatorship. In the future, we spend a long time rounding up the species to relocate them to a better home. They use intergalactic tags to signal safe havens to each other.” Kara’s explanation stuns Lena with her knowledge. “If you look closely enough, there are beacons hidden in the art work that the refugees can search for.”

 

“Why would they be causing trouble if they’re in hiding?”

 

Kara sighs audibly, “They’re a relatively peaceful species. Supergirl didn’t even need to be that involved with their location. I’m sure they just got caught up in some trouble trying to provide for themselves.”

 

Lena’s heart hurt for the aliens she doesn’t know, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

 

“You will.”

 

There’s a promise in Kara’s voice that Lena wonders about. Does Lena become more involved with the DEO in the future? Do her and Kara work side by side to help people? Or does her last name brand her as an enemy to the alien community still?

 

“Well,” Lena coughs, trying to clear her suddenly tight throat. “want to check out the other locations? See if any of them are helpful?”

 

“Sure, how many more are there?”

 

“Twenty-four,” Lena counts up quickly.

 

Kara sighs, “Go ahead and send me to the next one.”

* * *

 

_**Kara Flying Around the City** _

Fourteen destinations later, Kara was having some serious bad luck. She had yet to spot anyone at a single location. When lunch time rolled around, she stopped to get lunch and watch one of the tags for a while. After an hour and no aliens, Kara decided to move to the next one.

 

“This is sooo boring.” Kara complains as she flies to the next spot.

 

Lena chuckles in her ear, “I didn’t realize Supergirl liked to complain so much.”

 

“Ugh, I just feel like we’re getting nowhere.”

 

“How about you come in and take a break after this one? Go out and see the last ten later?” Lena suggests.

 

As Kara flies up to the next spot, she spies a small group of people walking up to the tag. There appears to be two a man, woman, and a male teenager in the group. Dodging behind obstacles to approach the scene unnoticed, Kara checks for the alien features so easily hidden from this species.

 

Kara knows in the future this group of aliens can easily hide amongst the humans here. They look similar to the humans and Kryptonians, minus the spots on their skin easily covered by clothes. The species is known to be more technologically advanced than both humans and Krypton’s, because they had learned to fuse their technology into their bodies.  

 

Kara can see the teen’s palm light up when he approaches the graffiti. His companions keeping watch while they wait. The circular image with strange marking around the outer ring begins glowing clockwise, until it strikes a mark three fourths of the way around. Then, the artwork dissolves to reveal a hidden door.

 

Kara spies what she believes to be the time portal gun on the hip of the man. Fearing another long day of searching if she stands around watching, Kara decides it’s time to act.

 

“Lena, I have to go, I found some people.”

 

“What? Kara? What are you going to do?” Lena’s worried voice is hard to push into the back of her mind, but Kara knows she needs to concentrate.

 

“Hey!” Kara calls flying close to the group.

 

The teen panics and dives into the doorway.

 

“Wait!” She calls flying closer. The man draws the gun and gives the barrel a twist. He lifts it to aim it at her. Kara freezes, unsure what all the gun is capable of.

 

“We’re sorry about your fight with another of our kind, but we mean you know harm.” The man’s voice and aim are both steady.

 

The woman slowly shuffles back towards the door. Kara raises her hands signaling a peaceful approach.

 

“I don’t want a fight either. I just need to borrow a time gun.”

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have enough to be lending them out.” The man’s position shifts to block the woman’s who is climbing through the doorway.

 

“Please, there’s been a mistake. I just need it to get home. You’ve already hit my past self once.” Kara pleads.

 

“Check the other tags for the man who did this to you then!” The man yells before firing a warning shot at her that dents the metal wall beneath her. The distraction is enough to allow the man to slip away through the door that closes behind him.

 

“Shoot!” Kara groans. Overwhelmed with frustration, she kicks the metal wall herself denting it further.

 

“ _KARA!_ ” Lena’s anxious voice finally breaks through Kara’s thoughts.

 

“I’m okay. There were three of them at this tag. One was a teenage boy. They had a gun but got away.” Kara is frustrated and hungry again now.

 

“Come back to my apartment, Kara, we’ll try again later.” Lena promises in a soothing tone.

 

Kara knows she’s right and just needs to be patient, “Order me some food?”

 

“Pizza and pot stickers?”

 

“You know it.” Kara smiles loving that even Past Lena knows her go to comfort food order.


	4. Clocks and Time Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena work on switching the Karas back to their correct times. They get help from a kind alien, but will they be able to do what they need to?

“And then he shot at some metal below me and disappeared into the door.” Kara wraps up telling Lena about her encounter as she slurps up melty cheese hanging from her pizza.

 

“And you have no clue how to follow them through the door?”

 

Lena is a lot neater with her pizza consumption than Kara. She even goes so far as to dab at the grease on top of her pizza.

 

“No, they really don’t cause too many problems in the future. I never needed to learn how.” Kara shrugs before she stuffs two more pot stickers into her mouth.

 

Lena remains pensive while she finishes her pizza. She had taken three pot stickers as usual, but left the rest to future Kara.

 

“Is that all you’re going to eat?” Kara asks her curiously.

 

“Yes, help yourself to the rest.” Lena gestures to the rest of the food she’d ordered. Kara greedily scoops it up to devour.

 

“I’m going to look at these photos some more.” Lena pulls up the photos and begins shifting them around the screen. “Do you know anything about their language?”

 

“No-t re-mph-ally.” Kara mumbles with a mouth full of food.

 

Lena glances up at her.

 

“Sorry,” Kara mutters as she swallows her food.

 

“Tell me everything you know about the species,” Lena instructs and begins doing her own search. Glancing back every so often at the photos.

 

Kara prattles on in the background. Silent only as she finishes off the rest of the food. She begins to clean up the boxes as she prattles on.

 

“They’re from a middle planet in their solar system. They run on a twenty-four-hour clock. Their years are twice as long as ours. They have a weird fifth season that’s-”

 

“Wait! Go back!” Lena exclaims waving her hands frantically.

 

Kara tilts her head, “What?”

 

“Say the last few again,” Lena commands hurriedly pulling up something on her computer.

 

“Ummm- They’re from a middle planet in their solar system. They run on a twenty-four-hour clock. Their years are twice as long as ours. They-” Kara restates until she’s interrupted once more.

 

“That’s it! They have a twenty-four-hour clock!” Lena cries excitedly. “Look!”

 

Lena shows Kara her computer screen where the images of the tags are pulled up. Kara studies them for a moment but still doesn’t quite understand. She begins to shake her head no, and Lena understands she needs more information.

 

“Look! It’s a clock! You said it lights up in a clockwise rotation, right? And where did it stop earlier?” Lena enlarges one of the clocks for Kara to point to.

 

“Around here, I guess.” Kara points to where she thinks the lights had stopped at.

 

“Look back at our communications from earlier,” Lena quickly pulls up their communication log from earlier.

 

“Why do you have a communication log?” Kara interrupts.

 

“For notes, Kara, focus.” Lena gestures to the screen. She’s on a roll now. “You saw the three aliens around 3 o’clock. If this is on a twenty-four-hour clock, it would stop- 13,14, 15… Here!”

 

Lena is pointing to the same character Kara had earlier. A rough foreign symbol neither girl actually understood.

 

“And look! It’s enlarged on this clock. If we check the other tags…” Lena pauses to pull up a few more. “They’re all clocks! I bet they can only go through certain doors at certain times!”

 

“Lena! Lena, you’re a genius!” Kara shrieks overwhelmed by excitement. She’s so excited she has to focus on monitoring the strength of her grip on the counter.

 

_I can go home now!_

 

In her excited haze, Kara pulls Lena into a near crushing hug. She buries her face in dark hair and sighs. Nuzzling into the comforting warmth that always calms her down. The way Kara falls into her embrace make’s Lena’s heart skip a beat.

 

Lena hugs her Kara all the time. Kara is naturally a hugger. Except, this Kara isn’t her Kara, and this hug feels a little wrong. They’re not even remotely on the same page. Lena knew she had feelings for Kara that weren’t returned for a while now, but this Kara returned her feelings. This Kara even married her. It is everything Lena dreams of, yet this moment feels wrong somehow.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lena hesitates. She’s been doing well so far. Hasn’t asked too many questions. This Kara seems so happy. Ready to get back to her in the future. Could that really be her future too?

 

“Never mind.”

 

Kara, the sweet soul that she is, seemingly misinterprets Lena’s silence. “Don’t worry, Lee. This was the hard part, everything after this is going to be easy.”

 

“Promise?” Lena asks relaxing into the hug Kara doesn’t release her from.

 

“Promise.”

 

Lena gets the distinct feeling this Kara might not be misinterpreting this situation as much as she’s trying to let her believe.

 

Kara waits around at the tag that should be the twenty-first hour. If Lena’s guess is correct, someone could show up to go through this tag soon. While they didn’t know where the aliens were going, odds are, that one of them could have a way to send Kara home.

 

It made her heart pound to think of finally making it home. Being here was like reminiscing for Kara. She remembered this period of her life before Lena, and it wasn’t always her brightest memories of the two of them. Thank goodness that would all be changing soon.

 

* * *

 

**_At the Tag_ **

Flickering lights on the tag draw Kara’s attention. She watches the light move around the face of the clock and stops at the expected character. Kara releases a sigh of relief as she watches the door open. The teen she recognized from earlier pokes his head out and glances around searchingly.

 

Kara decides to make her presence known.

 

“Looking for something?”

 

The alien teen snaps his gaze up to her. His brown eyes watching her descend. He steps out of the door with a gun on his hip and a bag in his hand.

 

“My dad said you were looking to borrow a time gun.” Unlike most human teens, this boy spoke with confidence and a deep tone.

 

“I promise it will be returned to you.”

 

“What about a barter?” The teen suggested.

 

Kara lands and strikes her Supergirl pose. Hand on hips, chin high, and feet wide. “What kind of barter.”

 

The boy holds up the bag in his hand. “This is the gun that was used on your past self. It was broken during our acquaintance’s escape. Fix it, and you can use it. But you must return it.”

 

Kara knows there’s something odd about this situation. Why send a teenager to make a deal with Supergirl?

 

“Does anyone else know you’re offering this to me?”

 

“There was a divide amongst our people. The man who owns it was irresponsible and was stripped of his ownership of it. We don’t have the technology to fix it, and our leaders are too fearful to ask for help.”

 

“You’re not?” Kara smiles when she asks. Proud that someone was willing to seek out help when they needed it. Maybe Kara should look into this species more in the future.

 

“I believe your intentions are true and that you are trustworthy.”

 

The boy extends his hand with the bag out to her. Offering the gun to her to take. Trusting her in a way his people couldn’t.

 

“I promise it will get back to you.”

 

Kara swears solemnly before taking the bag. The boy nods before using his own working gun to step back through the door. When it closes behind him, Kara takes off and flies back to Lena.

 

Lena hears Kara land on her balcony at her apartment. She turns to greet her with a smile when Kara walks through the door. Her grin widens as the blonde holds up a brown bag triumphantly.

 

“You got one?!” Lena asks excitedly.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Kara rushes over to Lena’s kitchen counter untying the bag as she goes. She dumps the gun on the counter. It clatters onto the smooth surface in pieces. Kara’s face noticeably drops and her body deflates.

 

“Ummm, Kara…”

 

“ _Lena!”_ Kara huffs. Turning pleading eyes to the brunette. A pout and watery eyes that melt Lena’s heart.

 

Lena automatically sighs in defeat. “I’ll do what I can to fix it.”

 

Kara grabs a variety of snacks from Lena’s cupboard and loads them onto the counter. She remembers to include some healthy ones for Lena. Together, the sit at on their respective stools and begin fiddling with different tools. Every so often, Lena sends Kara back to L-Corp for something she needs;  tool or machine to run diagnostics. Their efforts go on for hours before Lena finally sets everything down.

 

“I can’t do anymore, Kara, I’m sorry.” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes.

 

Kara understands her frustration. She pulls at Lena until she has a brunette on her lap. There’s some extreme blushing from the paler woman, but now isn’t the time for Kara to admire it.

 

“What if we took it back to L-Corp? I know it could raise some questions…”

 

“L-Corp doesn’t have what we need. I could _probably_ make it, but not anytime soon.” Lena’s finally adjusting to being on Kara’s lap. Accepting the comforting gesture for what it is.

 

“You _could definitely_ make it,” Kara smiles one of her sunny smiles, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “The question is only how long it will take.”

 

Lena just rolls her eyes and picks the now assembled gun back up. Turning it around in her hand to study it.

 

“What is it you need?” Kara asks getting an idea of how she might be of more help.

 

Lena begins to describe what she needs, and how it’s unlike the other machines she’s already tried to use to fix the gun. Kara tries to think back to what technology the DEO in this time has. She’s pretty sure they might have something to help them.

 

“Well, looks like it’s my turn to try.” Kara mutters patting Lena’s leg to get her to stand.

 

“What are you going to do?” Lena asks rising from the blonde's lap.

 

“Take it to the DEO.” Kara shrugs sliding the gun back in the bag.

 

“I wasn’t getting the impression that you wanted them involved...” Lena pauses.

 

 “I don’t. It risks them knowing I’m not the Kara from this time, but we need to do something. I'll worry about the amount of paperwork required later. The faster I get back, the better for everyone.” Kara begins to walk back to the bedroom to change, but Lena stops her.

 

“Why don’t you wait until tomorrow? Have dinner and wait for a normal time to go in.”

 

Kara sets the bag back down on the counter. Knowing that Lena’s suggestion makes more sense. Kara’s never had a habit of being in the DEO at night unless she’s on duty or upset about something.

 

“You’re right…” Kara grins another one of her sunny smiles with puppy dog eyes, “Pizza and pot stickers for dinner?”

 

“Ugh, again?” Lena groans playfully sticking her tongue out, “You’re ordering. No pizza, but pot stickers and some chicken are fine. Get me a salad too, I’m going to take a bath.”

 

Lena leaves Kara her phone and wallet. She needs a mental break after working on the time gun for hours. She also needs some time to sort out her feelings. Logically, she knows the Karas need to switch back, but she’s nervous. How is her Kara handling being in the future? Lena’s thrilled to have her best friend so involved in her life. She’s been harboring feelings for her since they’d met, but Kara’s never showed any signs of sharing her feelings. It worries her to think about their next face to face meeting.

 

What will happen between them when the Karas switch back?


	5. Did you gain some weight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a headcanon recently that Kara could end up gaining weight while dating Lena. Lena could easily afford to buy enough food for her, and she would probably be the first person since Kara arriving on Earth who could despite her metabolism. As just friends, I imagine Lena has already picked up that Kara eats more food than literally anyone else. She probably buys extra food everytime her and Kara get together because she's that kind of friend. 
> 
> So when they start dating and Lena knows she's Supergirl, Lena probably goes crazy and constantly has waaayyyy too much food stocked; which Kara eats because she can. When the others notice her gaining some weight, I bet they go nuts teasing her too. Who wouldn't want to after all the bragging she's done about never being able to get fat on Earth? 
> 
> When Kara heads into the DEO to get the technology Lena needs, we see a hint of some reactions to this scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I just saw everyone’s notes and want to apologize for the inaccuracy about J’onn being able to read Kara’s mind. I forgot he couldn’t read Kryptonian’s minds. I’m gonna leave it though just because it’d be funny if he could. So sorry for that flaw.

The next morning, Kara slips into the Supergirl suit. Until she showed up here, she hadn’t seen it in years. If she had paid attention to her suit when she first arrived, perhaps she would have known something was up. Now, while she slips into the suit with some time to think, she notices it’s a little tighter than she remembers. Starring at her reflection in the mirror, Kara studies her shape. There is no way she’s managed to gain any weight. It’s impossible for her to while living on Earth. No matter what Lena insists when she measures her for suit upgrades.

 

“Do you want me to let that out for you?” Lena startles her as she comes into the room. The brunette walks up behind her and touches her waist where it’s a bit snug.

 

“ _No.”_ Kara snaps with annoyance. She tugs at the skirt which seems shorter than expected.

 

“I’d leave the skirt. I like it shorter.” Lena winks teasingly at Kara in the mirror before she moves on into the bathroom. Kara sighs and decides the suit just needs stretched out before she goes. She’s so self-conscious she can’t even appreciate the obvious reassuring flirting Lena sends her way.

 

“I’m off to the DEO!” Kara calls over her shoulder while walking to the balcony. She hears Lena wish her luck before taking off.

The flight over is smooth and rather relaxing. Everything is surprisingly calm as she surveys the streets. She takes time to stop a small robbery at a convenience store, and a street fight between two aliens before she stops at the DEO. She figures it will buy her some brownie points for disappearing from the DEO.

 

When she lands at the DEO, agents are flocking around fulfilling their usual duties. She smiles and waves as she always has. It’s pathetically easy to waltz into the DEO. Before she can truly relax, she runs into Winn.

 

“Kara! Where have you been?!” Winn demands as he greets her smiling.

 

“Umm,” Kara grins sheepishly. She should have thought her lie through before she came to the DEO.

 

While Kara panics, Winn pulls a phone from his pocket. “Here,” He offers the device out to her. “I tracked your last location to Lena’s and called her. She said you broke it. You really have to be more careful, Kara. She told me by how you shattered it to pieces somehow.”

 

“What?” Kara is truly puzzled now.

 

“Oh, come on. I won’t tell Alex. It’s okay you accidentally broke another phone.” Winn chuckles handing the new device out to her. She takes the phone and expresses her gratitude.

 

“Next time, just check in with us. Good job with the robber and fight down town though.” Winn claps her shoulder as he goes to walk past her. Kara giggles nervously and looks down at her boots to avoid saying anything wrong.

 

“Your suit looks a little tight, you want me to adjust it?” Winn pauses and begins examining her in earnest now.

 

“What?” Kara snaps peeved again. When she receives an odd look from Winn, she stutters for a moment and begins laughing nervously. “It’s fine, it’s not tight.”

 

“ _Okay,”_ Winn shrugs and pats her shoulder again, “you let me know when you’re ready to admit Lena’s started paying for enough food to actually keep up with your metabolism.”

 

“What? She’s not- I have no idea-” Kara stutters completely unsure how to answer right now.

 

“Kara, I’ve seen Lena’s credit card bill lately. It’s sweet she’s paying for your food. If she knows you’re Supergirl, you better fess up though. She has to sign an NDA like everyone else.” Winn reminds her.

 

“I know,” Kara puffs her cheeks out. “She doesn’t.”

 

Kara’s lie is as transparent to Winn as it is to herself. Being the true friend he is, Winn laughs off her reaction. Reassuring her that he won’t tell anyone before walking off. Kara audibly sighs before he leaves. She should have known walking around the DEO was going to be horribly awkward. 

 

Striding confidently through the DEO, Kara nearly makes it to the lab before she spies her next great challenge. J’onn. Thankfully, he’s engaged in conversation with another agent. If he hadn’t been, her internal panic surely would have worried him. Instead, Kara had time to think of an image that would keep J’onn out of her mind without fail.

 

_Right now, think of something, anything, right now._

 

Kara was mentally pleading to herself as she tries to act casual. The closer she gets to J’onn, the more her panic instants kick in. In her time of need, Kara’s thoughts shift to the only reassuring, fool proof thought she has against J’onn.

 

_Lena’s boobs._

Once she starts thinking about them, she can’t stop. Her mind is flashing though five years of Lena’s breasts. Things the current Kara wouldn’t even know to dream about. When she gets close enough to J’onn to draw his attention, Kara knows her distraction is a success. J’onn’s pleased grin fades into confusion and then mortification.

 

“Supergirl,” he barely chokes out her name. His face heating with embarrassment as he alternatively stares at her in shock and completely avoids eye contact.

 

Kara squeaks a response, “J’onn! How are you?”

 

“Please, keep walking.” He mutters stepping back from both her and the agent he’d been in conversation with.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara calls after him as he retreats. Her most recent memory of Lena’s torso flashing though her mind.

 

“Please go!” J’onn commands harshly as he storms off. The now abandoned and confused agent stares at her.

 

“Who knows what got into him!” Kara chuckles while the octave of her voice skyrockets past calm levels. Her nerves squeaking out in her embarrassment. Deciding against making the situation worse, Kara determines it’s best to just walk away instead.

 

Finally making it to the DEO lab, Kara finds it blessedly empty. While she knows what everything in the lab is, she chooses not to spend much time in here. Back on Krypton, she may have grown up to be a scientist. She may have chosen to study different technologies and weapons. On Earth, Kara Danvers has to spend most of her time in the field. Kara Danvers has to be Supergirl. Even in the future, she still doesn’t get to spend as much time geeking out as she wishes she could. Today is no different. She snags the technology she needs, and shoves it inside a DEO gym bag.

 

Slinging the gym bag over her shoulder, Kara makes her way out of the lab. She makes it back up to the main floor before she runs into anyone else. This time, it’s the worst possible person for her to run into. The person who always sees through her lies. _Alex._

 

“Kara!”

 

The blonde has no choice to turn and face her sister now. Too bad she can’t scare her off like she did J’onn. _Shoot._ Now, she’s thinking of Lena’s boobs again.

 

“Kara!” Alex smiles happily at her as she comes to a stop in front of her, “You okay? You looked a little flushed.”

 

“I’m fine!” Kara defends a little too loud. Alex just laughs at her.

 

“Calm down, Kara.”

 

“Sorry, what’s up?” Kara asks to hide her further embarrassment.

 

“Where have you been? You got hurt then disappeared. Winn said you broke your phone.” Alex stares at her waiting for an answer. Best to go with the truth.

 

“I was at Lena’s. I thought while I was recovering we’d spend some time together.” Kara shrugs looking down. Avoiding starring at her sister unless she notices anything off about it.

 

“ _Kara,”_ there’s something to her sister’s tone that worries Kara. “Do you need to talk to me about anything?”

 

“What-? No!”

 

Kara’s mental panic is exploding right now. _She knows. She knows. She knows I’m from the future. She knows I’ve been hiding at Lena’s. She knows my butt has gotten bigger._

“Kara, you’re the first person, besides Maggie, that I came out to. You can tell me if you’re… _you know…_ ” Alex gestures waving her hand as she trails off.

 

Kara stumbles back and makes eye contact with her sister again. Her voice is a squeak when she speaks again.

 

_“What?!”_

“Kara, it’s okay if you’re bi. Or Pan. Whatever. I’m sure it’s confusing being an alien. Maybe there’s someone at the bar we can talk to when you’re ready.” Alex lays her hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it reassuringly.

 

“ _Ohhhh, no, no, no, no, no!”_ Kara steps back from her sister. She’s in full body panic now. She is not living through this twice. Past her has to experience it at least once.

 

“Calm down, I said when you’re ready,” Alex laughs at her sister’s embarrassment. She’s still fresh out of the closet herself. She knows it’s a process that can’t be rushed.

 

“ _Please, Alex._ Not today. Not right now.” Kara pleads.

 

“Fine, go back to your girlfriend!” Alex waves her off and steps back so Kara can take off.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

 

“That’s not what her grocery bill says!”

 

“Alex!”

 

“Your ass is getting bigger too! I see the proof, Kara!”

 

 “It is _not!_ ” Kara huffs before flying away angrily from her sister.

 

_No one is allowed to comment on her growing rear but her wife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I will be updating this story soon. Sorry for the delay between this chapter and the next one. Life has been crazy busy for me lately, but I promise a new chapter is coming soon. Just need to read over it. The next chapter will be the last full chapter of this part of the story. One shorter chapter will follow to wrap it up.


	6. Ready to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena fixes the gun and they get ready to send Kara back home. When they take a moment to talk, Lena reveals a concern that's been weighing her down.

When Kara gets back to Lena’s penthouse, it takes her a moment to compose herself. That could have gone worse, but it certainly could have gone better as well. At least she got what she went to the DEO for. Finally feeling collected enough to go in, she lets herself in through the balcony door.

 

The Kryptonian can hear Lena moving about in the apartment, but she’s not sure what she’s doing. Deciding to leave her be for a minute, Kara drops her bag on the kitchen counter and starts raiding the fridge. Thankfully, it really does look like Lena stocked up for her. There are wild juice flavors for her to sip on, and a variety of organic snack food that Kara concedes is a good starting compromise to the snack foods she prefers at this time.

 

Kara piles snacks on the counter as she sits down, still in full Supergirl get up, to wait on Lena. It doesn’t take long before the brunette strides back into the kitchen. She’s gotten dressed while Kara was gone. Since it still must be a casual day at home for Lena, she has on dark jeans and a university sweatshirt.

 

“Kara! You’re back! How’d it go?”

 

Kara shrugs around a mouthful of food and shoves the bag towards her. Looking far too excited for a piece of technology, Lena dives into the bag. Pulling out the scanner and quickly set it up on the counter.

 

“This should be perfect! I can’t believe the DEO just lets you check these out.” Lena’s bright eye smile freezes on her face when she glances at the panic on Kara’s face.

 

‘ _Oh, no.’_ is written all over the blonde’s face. Kara knew she had forgotten to do something while she was at the DEO. With perfect timing, Past Kara’s phone starts buzzing in her boots. Kara’s cheeks flame red and she gets a sheepish grin as she answers Winn’s call.

 

“Hello?” Kara mutters into the phone.

 

“Did you come in here and take my scanner, Kara?!” Winn demands hotly on the other end of the phone.

 

Kara is literally squirming in her seat now, “Maybe?”

 

“Kara! You didn’t even document it in the log that you took it!” Winn whines over the phone to her.

 

“I’m sorry! I forgot!”

 

“You can’t just steal stuff for your girlfriend, Kara.” Winn scolds her.

 

“She’s not,“ Kara freezes when she catches Lena eyeing her intently. “That’s not why I- Never mind. It’ll be back tomorrow, promise.”

 

“It had better be.” Winn sighs before hanging up. Kara grins at Lena sheepishly as she puts the phone down.

 

“Problem?” She asks with a toothy grin. Lena knows perfectly well Kara just got in trouble for something relating to her.

 

“Nope,” Kara shifts in her seat and shoves more food in her mouth.

 

“Well, I’m going to go use the scanner. Keep yourself busy for a while?”

 

Kara nods her agreement as she continues eating. She’d forgotten how obsessive Winn was about his weapons before Lena had started working with him. In the future, if she took anything, he knew it’d be coming back. It might even be returned in an improved condition.

 

When she finishes eating, she cleans everything up and showers. After she showers, she borrows more of Lena’s clothes to lounge around it. Her old suit gets hung up in the closet for her past self. Hopefully, she doesn’t have to put it back on.

 

Deciding her help her past self out some more, Kara sits down to write herself a letter. The first things she includes are the details of what’s been happening lately. She writes down every conversation she’s had while she’s been out of the apartment. When she documents the aliens with the time guns, she adds a note to follow up with the teen. She knows Lena will make sure the gun gets returned, but someone should really be looking out for the brave young alien.

 

The conversations at the DEO are a bit harder to write about. There’s a lot more embarrassment to relive. She also leaves a note to her past self about Lena. That’s probably the hardest part for her to write. There’s so much she wants to say to her past self, but she knows she can’t say too much. Her and Lena’s journey together means too much to her for her to tamper with.

 

All of her writing carries over into the evening and Kara has yet to hear from Lena. Her stomach is growling, so she orders food to be brought up. Healthy options to satisfy Lena, and a large variety of food options that Future Kara and Lena have compromised on. Kara knows she can’t live off of junk food forever now that she can afford to eat enough healthy food to be satisfied, but none of the healthy options can ever compare to pizza and pot stickers.

 

 The food arrives, and Kara collects it all from the delivery man. She gives the man a Lena like tip and thanks him. Once she spreads the food out and fills two plates, she decides it is time to go interrupt Lena.

 

Lena is reattaching pieces of the gun when Kara walks in. The brunette stops her work to smile at Kara as she comes in.

 

“I’ve brought food!” Kara sing-songs happily.

 

“Is it dinner time?”

 

“Past dinner time,” Kara whines teasingly as she sets their food down on a clear table. She pulls Lena away from the device to come and sit with her.

 

“I’ve almost got it fixed…I think.” Lena starts the conversation once she’s taken a bite of food.

 

Kara’s already started to inhale her portion. “You think?”

 

“I haven’t been able to test it yet, but the scanner suggests I’ll be ready to test it tonight.” Lena preens at her own accomplishment.

 

“Tonight?” Kara’s eyes are wide with excitement.

 

“On something small, Kara.” Lena chuckles.  “Maybe try it on an object and sending it in the future. See if that works.”

 

“Oh,” Kara deflates slightly.

 

“That ready to switch back?” Lena’s question is casual, but Kara can tell there’s real interest in her answer. 

 

“I like my future.” Kara keeps her tone light. Purposefully still trying not to reveal too much.

 

When Lena remains quiet, Kara can’t help but glance over at the woman who will become her wife. The brunette’s head is bowed in thought, eyes vacantly staring at her hands which are fiddling lazily with a napkin.

 

Kara can’t stand by and do nothing when Lena’s clearly upset and worrying. Reaching out a hand, she covers Lena’s pale hand with her strong tan one. Waiting until she has green-focused eyes looking into her own.

 

“Everything works out for the best, Lee, don’t stress about it.”

 

Lena’s silent for a moment more before she confesses to a thought that’s been weighing her down.

 

“What if you being here changes our future? What if your past self-comes back and doesn’t want that life?”

 

The questions are followed by two tears trickling out of her eyes. Slowly trailing down her pale left cheek as Lena tries to blink them away. The Kryptonian gently uses her thumb to wipe them away. Ever mindful to be gentle.

 

“Certain things are just meant to happen. The how might change, but the what does not. It would be incredibly hard to change things that are just meant to be.” Kara sighs, pained by being faced with the version of Lena that is this unconfident in their relationship.

 

It took years for Kara and Lena to be confident in not only their relationship but themselves. Even in the future, they are still struggling to accept themselves as life throws them new challenges. The only thing they are confident in is their relationship. To see that confidence missing in their relationship, it breaks Kara’s heart.

 

“We’re meant to be, Lena, I promise. Nothing changes our end result. Nothing can. It’s been tested.”

 

Lena crinkles her brow and tilts her head, looking very much like a puppy. The look is complete with watery but hopeful eyes. Somethings, Lena decides, are best left to learn in the future. A disbelieving smile struggles to stretch its way onto Lena’s face with Kara’s sincere words.

 

“I should continue working on sending you back to our happy ending.”

 

Lena throws her napkin down on her half-eaten plate; moving to walk away from the emotional conversation. Her comment spoken with a lightness that Kara didn’t even realize was missing from her words lately. Lena’s struggle with these questions had obviously been weighing her down. Kara stops Lena with a hand on her arm at the last second. Twisting the other woman back towards her and wrapping her up in a warm hug.

 

They both melt into the hug. The last few days have been emotionally taxing and strange. Both women are ready for the Kara’s to switch back and work on getting their lives back in order. Lena pulls back from the hug first. Giving Kara’s wrist a reassuring squeeze before she returns to her work.

 

Kara stays and watches Lena work. She finishes her food and Lena’s. Then, she goes to the kitchen and cleans up the leftovers. Putting it away neatly and in easy to grab portions, just the way Lena prefers. She cleans up any mess left in the kitchen and then realizes she really doesn’t have anything else to do right now.

 

Lena acknowledges her when she walks back into her work area. The two don’t talk while they share the space. Instead, Kara sits quietly and watches Lena work. Studying her movements, the same way she would in the future. Lena, lost in her work, easily ignores Kara’s stare, and yet, is always aware of her presence.

 

“Done.”

 

Lena says finally. The scanner is flashing green, and that’s almost always a good sign with technology.

 

“It’s fixed?” Kara’s eyes light up.

 

“It’s ready for a test!”

 

The excitement in Lena’s voice is contagious. It’s part of the reason Kara loves to sit around while Lena works. Her emotions are always all over the place. When she finally accomplishes her task, the excitement is overwhelmingly contagious.

 

“I know exactly what to test!” Kara’s own voice rises in excitement. In a blink, Kara moves from her spot and zips into the living room. When she comes back, there’s a picture frame in her hand and she’s standing directly across from Lena. It causes the younger woman to blink in shock and step back.

 

“Sorry,” Kara flushes setting down the frame. Apologizing for startling her.

 

Lena’s reply is immediate, “It’s fine.”  

 

The item Kara rushed after was a silver frame that Lena had received from Kara just a few weeks ago. The blonde had insisted Lena’s life needed more personal touches added. That there needed to be more warmth and love. Her office lacked any warmth, and in all honesty, her apartment did too. 

 

“Why this?” Lena questions picking up the frame to look at the picture for the thousandth time.

 

At first, when Kara had explained her gift, Lena had scoffed. Insisting her she didn't need the extra loving touches in her life. That her life now was happier than it had been for a long time. While that statement was true, the picture did fill Lena’s heath with more warmth than expected every time she saw it.

 

“We still have the frame. You won’t let me throw it out. Ths way, the test can be run on an item from the same time I’m from.”

 

Lena purses her lips and nods. A light flush on her cheeks reveals that she knows exactly why she won’t throw the frame out. It means too much to her because Kara gave it to her.

 

“Why don’t you punch in the date you’re from, and we can run the test?” Lena suggests trying to move on from yet another emotional topic.

 

It takes Kara a moment to figure out how to punch in the correct date. The language used on the gun isn’t familiar to her, and she has to keep referring back to the scanner to make sure she’s doing it correctly. Once she’s done, she passes the gun back to Lena.

 

“Ready?” Lena’s radiating nervous but excited energy.

 

“Ready,” Kara breathes.

 

There’s a bright flash of light as Lena aims at the frame and pulls the trigger. Both women have to blink a few times to clear their vision. When they do, Kara frowns and pulls the frame to her.

 

“Oh geez, you’re gonna kill me when I get back.”

 

“What, why?” Lena leans over her shoulder to get a better look.

 

“You set the time to the afternoon I should have woken up to in the future. It looks like I might have cracked it.” Kara angles it so Lena can see it better. It’s obvious the frame isn’t in the best condition. She tugs the frame out of the blonde’s hands to get a better look. There is the crack Kara mentioned, and Lena can see tape holding them together. The picture in the frame is unfamiliar. It looks like herself and Kara are at a fair, and Lena is positive she has never been to a fair. Fairs are a filthy and unsanitary environment.

 

“It worked,” Lena murmurs, awed.

 

Kara squeals and accidentally cracks the work table she’d had her hand on in her excitement. She flushes and coughs subtly in embarrassment as she sets the chunk of the table back down.

 

“Sorry,” Kara whispers softly, then her voice gets louder again. “I’m just so excited! I can go home! You can switch us back!”

 

Kara’s excitement really gets the better of her when she hauls Lena up into a hug and spins her around. “You did it! I knew you could! I’m so proud of you! I never doubted you for a second!”

 

Lena laughs a strangled sound that is only half caused by the lack of air she can pull into her lungs through the crushing hug. Kara sets her back down softly on her feet. Not stepping out of her personal space, or letting go of her.

 

“Tomorrow, will you send me back tomorrow?”

 

Lena nods her agreement. Her heart pounding with excitement and the fact that Kara is _very_ close to her. Kara pulls her into a softer hug, and Lena softens and she relaxes into her. Wrapping her arms around the over-enthusiastic blonde.


	7. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story, and I apologize to took me a while to wrap it up. It ends at the same place the last story in the series ended at. There's a bit of them dragging the day out, but the switch does happen. I may continue this story with some chapters of one-shots, but I don't have anything written yet. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this story and all the comments and kudos everyone left. Much love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I did some slight editing to the ending because when I read back over it I wasn't happy. It doesn't change much, but I wanted the end to match better with where I had left off in 'What the Future Holds'.

Early the next morning, Lena is the only one awake. It’s her last morning with Future Kara. A list of endless questions she wants to ask but is too afraid to ask, swirls in her mind. The test run of the picture frame was successful. They had switched the item back and knew they were good to go. Switching the Karas back late at night would have left them with an awkward morning situation again though, so they decided to wait until today.

 

The countdown had commenced for Lena when she opened her eyes to daylight peeking through her curtains. She had to switch the Karas back, and they all had to get on with their lives.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kara mumbles, her voice husky with sleep.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake.”

 

“Not my fault you think so loudly.”

 

Kara turns into the pillow and buries her face there. Stretching and groaning as she tries to wake up. Lena smiles and chuckles softly. Watching the blonde transition into wakefulness. It takes longer than Lena expected.

 

“Would some food help you wake up?”

 

Lena’s offer causes Kara to respond exactly as she expected. The other woman shoots up off her pillow with her blue eyes wide and a tentative smile blossoming slowly at the idea. Lena suspects she might even be floating off the bed, but she can’t tell for sure because the covers are cocooned around them still.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Lena chuckles as she rolls out of bed. There’s a hushed sound of a body coming back into contact with the mattress and pillows on the bed. The brunette rolls her eyes as she leaves the bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sooo…..” Kara garbles around her food before swallowing it. “No last-minute burning questions to ask?”

 

Lena searches Kara’s eyes for some hidden meaning. There’s a moment where she wonders if it would help to ask questions, but she decides to let life come to her as it’s meant to.

 

“I’ll wait to find out.”

 

Both women smile at Lena’s response. Everything was going to be set correctly soon, and it was good that both Kara and Lena were ready for that moment. Had Lena not been ready to let Future Kara go, Kara would have stayed with her. No matter how long it took until she was ready for her to leave.

 

“I’ll lay out some clothes for you to change into. Then, we can make the switch.” Lena takes a deep breath before laying her napkin down. She’s done eating and knows there’s no use wasting too much more time.

 

Kara takes a shower and gets ready while Lena makes sure the gun is ready to go. Even though the test last night was successful, Lena wants to make sure it’s in perfect condition before she tries it on, Kara. Nothing can go wrong this time.

 

Kara kills some time flipping through different television shows. She’s seen basically everything that’s on right now, but the reruns are keeping her mind busy for the moment. It’s creeping closer to lunchtime before Lena comes into the room. Kara almost asks her to postpone the switch for snack time.

 

Turns out, Lena’s time alone has led her thoughts astray from her single-minded determination to send Kara home as soon as possible.

 

“What would you say, if we got lunch and enjoyed each other’s company a bit before you go?” Lena looks at Kara hopefully. Her hands nervously fiddling with the time gun in her hands. Kara’s stomach rumbles loudly and both women chuckle.

 

“I think it sounds like an awesome idea.”

 

The afternoon together turns into an evening together. Lunch and dinner are consumed before they finally agree it’s time Kara goes back to the future. The past was fun for her to reminisce in, and she loved eating dinner from an old favorite restaurant that had gone out of business two years ago, but they needed to stop procrastinating.

 

Kara and Lena set their plates on the coffee table in the living room. They had ordered the dinner in and watched an old Netflix movie. Lena finally did cave and ask a few questions about television in the movie. It revealed some major spoiler alerts that caused Lena to question whether she’d finish a few of her shows.

 

“I’ll get the gun.” Lena smiles softly.

 

Kara shifts onto the couch to get comfortable. The first time travel experience with the gun had been awful. She knew that was typical, and she was mentally trying to brace herself. After practicing some breathing exercises and saying a prayer to Rao, Kara was ready.

 

“All right, ready?”

 

Lena sat on the couch across from her. The gun didn’t have a dramatic effect on anyone else in the room when it was used. Just a bright flash of light you didn’t want to stare too closely at.

 

“Ready.” Kara smiles.

 

Before she goes, she pulls Lena in for a tight hug. Breathing in Lena’s reassuring natural scent, Kara sighs as she relaxes into the embrace. It still takes a minute for Lena to relax into the hug. Lena will need a while to get used to the long hugs Kara favors with her loved ones. When Lena moves to pull back the second time, Kara lets the hug end. Her past self will help Lena get used to the loving embraces the other woman sorely lacks in her life.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

Kara smiles and closes her eyes. She hears Lena raise the gun. There’s some clicking of buttons as Lena turns it on. There’s a whirring hum in the air as it comes to full power. When Lena swallows nervously, Kara opens her eyes to reassure her. One short nod is all it takes.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Lena’s smile tries to be reassuring, but some nerves still linger. _What if something goes wrong?_ Replays through her mind. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she lets the air out slowly as she pulls the trigger. A blinding light floods the room.

* * *

 

# Ending

In order to see anything, Lena blinks to clear her eyes. It takes a few tries before she’s able to see anything again. Blurry lights still dance across her vision. She squints at the form in front of her, desperately trying to make sense of what she’s seeing. There’s a slight look of shock on Kara's face in front of her and a widening of blue eyes that last only for a moment. A crinkled look of pain crosses the normally cheerful features of her best friend. Lena knew Future Kara mentioned that time traveling with this particular method was uncomfortable and almost painful. 

 

“Kara? Are you alright? Can you say anything?” she questions.  

 

“You brought me back to the past?” Kara groans softly.

 

Lena engulfs her in a hug. “It’s really you.” The brunette whispers into Kara’s hair. Reveling in the embrace of her companion that is far more than a simple companion. 

 

This is her best friend. Her _alien_ best friend that also happens to be Supergirl. It’s the woman she’s going to marry someday, and Lena can’t wait for their future.


End file.
